Unity
by Theljiljka
Summary: The French revolution is starting, and one young man is caught in the middle of it. You guessed it! Arno! Didn't know exactly what to add for the genres, since I plan to add a bit of everything. Please, drop a review!


_**Don't ask me what I'm doing writing fanfiction three months before the game is supposed to come out, because I don't know either. I guess I just felt like writing. I plan on covering on what happened to Arno's biological and adoptive father, just not in this chapter. Please, leave a review, it helps keep me motivated!**_

Arno looked around him. The sun had made its way just above the horizon, giving the sky a bluish-purple color that lit the lush, green hills around him. Crops in the distance were slowly swinging back and forth, following the warm summer breeze that tangled between them, letting out a soft _whoosh _sound. Empty houses, made of mossy stone and hay only added to the calm, abandoned feeling of the place. Yes, it would have been a wonderful morning, was it not for the thousands upon thousands of people below him with pitchforks, hungry for justice and thirsty for blood.

Feet stomping, metal clanking, men and women protesting against the injustice that they had been given for too long-it took the crowd half an hour to appear in front of the infamous Bastille prison.

The Assassins, of course, had been there hours before them.

Disguising himself as a guard late for his shift, one of them, Bernard, got in without a problem. He killed the guard defending the rope that held drawbridge, giving himself access to open it whenever he pleased. His friends had gotten in by climbing the outer wall, some positioning themselves on top of the prison, ready to swoop down and take out the sharpshooters that would undoubtedly try to kill the crowd, some on the lower levels to help the morale.

Arno was on the left side. He and Yvon, the assassin on the other side of the prison, were to get into the windows on the west and east side. They would then make their way to the main doors, opening them so that the crowd could get through without too much struggle and too many casualties.

Bernard lit one of three torches. That was the sign- three torches meant that he would open the drawbridge.

Arno's muscles tensed with anticipation

_The second torch blazed_

He loaded his phantom blade

_The third torch broke out in flames_

Bernard, with one swift motion, pulled out his sword and cut the thick rope that held the drawbridge back and the mob poured in like sand in an hourglass.

By now, Arno had already killed the two guards in the hallway. He wasn't in the Assassins long, that was true, but he knew how to handle a sword before he joined them. That, and most of the guards weren't thinking about a few Assassins when they had a massive group of angry protesters by their doorstep.

By the time he had arrived to the main gates, Yvon was already there.

"What the hell took you so long?" He yelled at the blue-suited man "Help me get the damned gates open!"

Arno nodded. Yvon got tense and very unpleasant during missions, probably from the stress. He could never keep a cool head, no matter how hard he tried, and that made Arno wonder how his mentors ever put up with him.

The two men pushed the doors open. The mob and the other Assassins had gotten rid of most guards in the courtyard, and those that were still alive died quickly. The protesters wasted no time getting through the new entrance that had been opened for them, heading straight towards the weapons room.

Arno turned to speak to Yvon, only to find that his friend wasn't there. He looked around and found the orange-dressed man waving at him from one of the flag poles that stuck out of the prison. _How did he get there so fast?_ It didn't matter; he pushed his way through the crowd and made to him.

"What's the next step?" Arno asked.

"Bernard-René de Launay. We have to get to his quarters and kill him. Follow me"

The two men made their way to a terrace. From there they ran through the prison. _This place is quite nice_. It looked far too lush for a building that hosted murderers and thieves. If you sold half the things in one of the rooms, you could feed a family for well over a few months.

Then again, isn't that why there were ten thousand people that wanted De Launays head?

They made their way to the top floor. Two guards stood by a thick, heavy golden door. They were silenced quickly enough.

"Care to do the honors?" Yvon asked teasingly, pointing to the door

"With pleasure"

Arno kicked it in

They looked around the room. De Launay was huddled up in a corner, whimpering. His make-up stained on his clothes, his hair was down, his nails bitten to the beds- just the way a rich, selfish, cowardly man would look moments before he would lose his life.

"Please!" He begged, "Don't! What do you want? I'll give you anything!"

Arno walked up to the man. De Launay was still pleading when he picked him up by his collar and held him up to the window. The Assassins face was only inches away from his.

"Your life will do nicely"

He pushed De Launay so hard the window broke. The governor spiraled down and hit the ground with a _thump._ If the fall didn't kill him, the ten pitchforks that were stabbing at him did. Soon, De Launays head, along with a few others, were standing on pikes.

The other Assassins joined Arno and Yvon within a few minutes. They left the building, proud of what they had done. _Yes, this is just battle in a huge war._

_**Thanks for reading! Please, leave a review! **_


End file.
